The Operational Office under the direction of the Chairman, Dr. George Lewis, in submission of the annual progress report will state the objectives, goals, and progress in the Gynecologic Oncology Group, of which we are a member. Several of the protocols are being evaluated at the present time for preparation of manuscripts and publication. Several other manuscripts are currently in press or have been published. The benefits of a multi-institutional approach are quite evident.